Guilt Trip
by Kalnaman
Summary: Rossi has to deal with Hotch because he's made some bad choices in handling Reid. Warnings: Spanking of adults. One of the adults get's punished unfairly.


Guilt trip

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Spanking of adults. One of the adults get's punished unfairly. Spoilers to my story Reunited as it's kind of a sequel to that story. This story was written before I even finished Reunited.

A/N: I dedicate this story to Marie aka Supergirl because she asked for a story where either Gideon or Rossi disciplines Hotch. In this story it's Rossi. A special thanks to Acai for betaing at a short notice.

Summary: Rossi has to deal with Hotch because he's made some bad choices in handling Reid.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Criminal Minds and I don't make any money from this story. I wrote this to help a friend.

Reid was about to get back to his desk to continue his work load of paper works. He cringed when he could hear Hotch's angry voice calling for him, "Spencer Reid! In my office now!"

Reid thought about all the pranks he's been doing at the BAU lately but he couldn't think of anything he'd done this week to anger his 'uncle' like that.

"1!"

'Oh no he's counting, that is so not a good sign.' Reid thought to himself.

"Sounds like Pretty boy, is in deep trouble with his uncle. What have you been up to now?" Morgan said teasingly to Reid.

"Shut up Morgan! I haven't done anything!" Reid said angrily.

"2!"

At that Reid ran up to Hotch's office, he so didn't want Hotch to be able to count to three because he for sure didn't want a bare spanking at the BAU.

As soon as Reid was at the door to Hotch's office where Hotch was waiting for him Hotch grabbed him by the ear and dragged Reid into his office by the ear. "OW! OW!" With Hotch's other hand he closed the door.

Hotch let go off Reid's ear and pushed him into a chair and he then took a seat on his own chair. He looked firmly at Reid.

"What have I done to deserve that kind of treatment?" Reid asked confused while he rubbed his sore earlobe.

"You know Spencer Reid." As Reid still looked confused at him Hotch took a used play rocket out of his drawer. How many times have I told you not to use these things at the BAU?"

Reid gulped. "That's not mine. Honest!"

Hotch shook his head. "That's what you said the last five times and every time I found out that you've been lying to me to get out of your punishment. I've given you the benefit of a doubt those times but no more. I'm sick and tired of your lies. You're grounded. Go to your dad's office and tell him that you are grounded and that you are going home."

"No! Please, Uncle Aaron. I honestly didn't do it this time. Please believe me." Reid begged. He hated himself now for lying to his uncle all the other times. He should have listened more carefully when his mother had read the story 'The boy who cried wolf' more carefully.

"Now, Spencer Reid! I'll be there in a minute. I need to pack some work to take with me. I promise you won't get out of your rightful punishment this time. So be prepared for not being able to sit comfortably for awhile."

Reid stood up with a very sad face. He hoped that at least his dad would believe him. He knocked at Rossi's office. "Come in."

Reid slowly went into his dad's office face down to the floor. He slowly closed the door. "What's wrong? Why is Aaron so angry at you? What have you done?"

Reid looked up, "I didn't do anything. Honest! Hotch won't believe me!"

Rossi looked closely at his son. Reid looked as innocently at him like he had done the other times he'd claimed he hadn't done the pranks, but as it had turned out he'd been lying to get out of his punishment.

"What does Aaron want you to tell me?"

"That I'm grounded and on my way home. He'll be here in a few minutes, he needs to pack a few things and then he's going with me to see through that I get punished. But it's for something I haven't done! Honest!"

Rossi nodded. "So what does Aaron claim you've done?"

Reid then told Rossi about the used play rocket that had hit a computer screen and was broken because of it. Rossi picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Garcia please check the security cameras from today. Something about a play rocket… yes it may have something to do with Spencer… yes he's denying it this time too… thanks Garcia." Rossi then hung up.

"She will look through the security footage. Let's hope it hasn't been deleted this time but if it has let's hope Garcia can once again can be able to restore the recordings."

Reid sighed. Yeah he'd felt Garcia to be a traitor for restoring them the other times as he'd paid the price for it. But he so hoped that she would be able to prove that he for once was innocent.

Shortly later Garcia called back. "Thank you Garcia." Rossi said while he opened the video on his computer Garcia had sent him. He looked closely at the video and then looked disappointingly at Reid he turned the screen around. "How can you explain this?" Reid looked at the screen and gasped. He could see a reflection of himself and then suddenly the screen went black as if he'd made sure the camera was turned off.

"I-I uhmm." Reid said and then Hotch came into the office. Rossi then showed Hotch the recording too. Rossi then turned his attention back to his son. "You better do as your uncle tell you to." Rossi said firmly.

Reid nodded sadly and stood up.

"I'll be home in a few hours. When your week grounding is over be prepared for a spanking from me for lying to me once again."

Reid gulped.

oOo

As soon as Hotch and Reid arrived at Reid and his dad's home Hotch said, "Go to your room. I'll be up in a minute."

Reid hurried to his room and went to face a corner as he knew he was in enough trouble already and the unspoken rule was when he was asked to go to his room he was to face a corner immediately. And true enough a few minutes later Hotch came to his room. He took a seat on Reid's bed. "Come here Spencer."

Reid then reluctantly went toward Hotch. "Drop them!" He said firmly.

Reid shook his head. "No. Please I'm innocent!"

"Now Spencer! You won't like the consequences if I have to do it for you!" Hotch said firmly.

Reid then hurried to unzip his pants with shaking hands. He then pulled his pants down, but let his boxers on.

"The boxers needs to come down too." Hotch said firmly.

"No please!"

Hotch had had enough. He yanked Reid down over his lap and forcefully pulled the boxers down and delivered the hardest swats he'd ever given Spencer before. "Ow! Ow! No Uncle Hotch! Please stop! It hurts!"

"I have had had it with your lies and pranks at the BAU at home it's more respectable but not rightly okay but better. But at the office you need to act like a responsible adult and agent!" Hotch said and then continued to deliver hard swats after swats. He then stopped and took the hairbrush he'd hidden from Reid's view.

As soon as Spencer felt the first smack of the hair brush he yelled. "No! OW! Please Uncle Aaron!"

Hotch stopped after ten smacks with the hairbrush. Reid's bottom was now deep red. Hotch knew that Reid wouldn't be able to sit comfortable for the week he was grounded. Reid was crying wholeheartedly. Hotch then carefully placed Reid on his lap with the boxers and pants still hanging at the ankle. Hotch bend down to remove the boxers and pants completely and pulled a blanket over Reid's lap to protect some of Reid's dignity. He held the boy closely to his chest and talked soothingly to him. "Shh, shh it's okay now." Hotch kept saying over and over again while Reid cried until the boy had fallen asleep. Hotch kept him there for awhile as his own backside started to get sore he gently lay the sleeping boy on the bed on his stomach and tucked him in. He silently went down to the living room. As soon as he arrived there Rossi's stationary phone rang once again. It had rung before when Hotch was on his way to Spencer's room but he had ignored it.

"Aaron! I don't hope you have given Spencer the spanking you promised him yet! I tried to call you on your cell phone and on this number many times." Rossi said frantically.

"I did. I turned my phone off so I wouldn't be interrupted when I had to deal with Spencer's punishment I did hear the phone but I was on my way to Spencer's room and thought who ever called could wait as Spencer couldn't. Why? What's wrong David?"

"Oh no. We made a mistake. Garcia found out that the recording was an old one. It wasn't Spencer who did it. It was one of an intern's. I'm sorry to say this but you have punished Spencer unfairly."

Hotch gulped and took a seat on the couch. "I-I was so h-hard on him. I-I j-just given him the hardest spanking I've ever given him."

"I'll be right there. We can then talk about what to do about this all when I get there."

oOo

As soon as Hotch hung up the phone he buried his head in his hands. "What have I done?" He thought out loud. He felt so guilty especially since he hadn't let himself cooled enough down before he had handled Spencer's punishment, and that was one of the reasons he'd been so hard on the boy. He was afraid that Spencer would never forgive him for this or even trust him or even Rossi again for that matter.

About thirty minutes later Rossi arrived. "How's Spencer Matthew?"

"He's still sleeping."

Rossi nodded. "Go face the corner Aaron. I'll deal with you later! First I need to go check on my son." Rossi said firmly.

Hotch looked shocked at Rossi. "W-what?"

"I said go face the corner."

"You can't mean that. I am not Spencer. You can't force me to face the corner."

"I can I will. 1! Don't make me count to 3." Rossi said firmly.

"Or you what? You're going to spank me?" Hotch said rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll get the spanking you deserve…"

Hotch looked Speechless at Rossi for awhile and when he got his composure back he said. "You can't mean that!"

"I do. 2!"

"So what will happen with 3?"

"If I have to count to 3 I'll let Spencer watch you getting spanked."

"What? No way! And you ARE NOT going to spank me David. Yes I know what I did was wrong and I'll never forgive myself for spanking Spencer unfairly, but I'm not letting you punish me like a little kid!"

"So it's alright for you to punish Spencer when he's done something wrong, but no one is allowed to punish you when you've done something wrong? Is that it?"

"You can punish me, by hitting my face or something but not my backside!"

"It's my son you punished unfairly and I have the right to punish the way I think is the best punishment for you. Last warning. Go face the corner now!"

Hotch shook his head and was about to leave Rossi's house."3!" Rossi yelled while he hurried to catch Hotch before he left. Rossi bend Hotch over his knee and gave him ten firm swats. "Ow! Stop it Rossi! OW!"

Rossi just ignored him and then dragged him to the corner. "You better stay put till Spencer wakes up."

"That can take hours!" Hotch whined like a little kid.

"So be it. Now stay put or else." Rossi warned. He then hurried to get to his son's room. He went silently into the room. He saw Spencer's pants and boxers lying on the floor. He picked them up and placed them in the laundry basket. He then took a seat on the side of Spencer's bed. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from Spencer's forehead. He then gently pulled the blanket back to inspect what Hotch had inflicted unfairly on his son's bottom. He gasped when he saw the deep red color. Hotch was right, he'd been given Spencer the worst spanking ever. He himself had never punished his son so hard. Rossi had a bad feeling that Hotch had been to angry when he'd punished Spencer. Rossi himself always made sure to cool down before delivering the punishment. Rossi then stood up and went to the medicine cabinet and put out some Aloe Vera crème, he then grabbed a clean pair of boxers and sweat pants of Reid's and then went back to his son. Spencer opened his eyes sleepily. "Dad'y. H'uts."

"I know son. I'm going to do something about it." Rossi said and showed Spencer the tube with the Crème. "Is it alright with you Spencer?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. "Thanks Daddy. I-I'm sorry." A tear ran down Spencer's cheek.

Rossi ruffled his hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who's sorry for not believing you."

Spencer looked with wide eyed at him. "You know the truth?"

Rossi nodded. "Yes I do. I tried to call Hotch to stop him from spanking you. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to."

"I-it's not your fault dad. It's my fault I shouldn't have lied all those other times. If I hadn't then you'd probably would have believed me including Uncle Aaron."

"You're right you shouldn't have lied, but still." Rossi then gently started to rub the crème on Spencer's bottom. As Spencer was still sleepy Rossi then dressed his son like he was a little toddler. Spencer was too sleepy to be embarrassed. The Aloe Vera crème had helped some as Spencer didn't flinch when Rossi turned him around to lie on his back so Rossi could pull on the boxers and then the pants. Spencer sleepily lifted his bottom so that Rossi could pull the garments over his hip. Rossi still couldn't believe how child like Spencer looked when he was sleepy. He felt a pang of sorrow at all the years he'd missed of Spencer Matthew growing up.

"Are you to sleepy to go down for some coffee?"

At the mention of coffee Spencer eyes brightened and he hurried to sit up. "Coffee?" He asked brightly.

"Yes coffee." Rossi laughed. "You and coffee is like a kid in a candy store." Rossi said and then ruffled his hair.

"Don't be surprised when you see your uncle facing a corner when you get down to the living room."

Spencer looked speechless at him.

"Yes your uncle Aaron is being punished. Not because he punished you unfairly as I would have made the same mistakes if it had been the other way around because you'd lied to us before…"

Spencer blushed and looked shamefully down at his lap. Rossi then gently lifted his chin up to make Spencer look him in the eye. "Hey, hey none of that now. You've been punished for it and I think this situation has taught you as much of a lesson as it has to me and your uncle. Right?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, Sir… why are you punishing Uncle Aaron?"

"Because I know he'll never get over his guilt trip of hurting you unfairly if I don't take action and because of other things he shouldn't have done. I am going to spank him and you are going to watch as that is a part of his punishment because he let me count to three."

Spencer gasped in shock. "You are going to spank my Uncle Aaron? And you counted to three?"

"Yes I am and I did. Hotch would have done the same to me if it had been the other way around even though he won't admit to that at the moment as he's not so happy with me how I'm going to handle his punishment."

"I can imagine." Spencer said still in shock.

"Well it would be unfair to you if we don't punish each other like we punish you when we do a mistake, just because you're younger than us even though you can be very childish."

"I'm never childish." Spencer whined.

Rossi laughed and looked closely at Reid who was holding his teddy bear closely to his chest. Rossi never forgot the day of the teddy bear; Mr. Sagan and his son's reunion after they'd been separated for twenty-three years.

Rossi ruffled Spencer's hair once again. "Rigghhttt. Come on we better get down to your uncle."

oOo

Rossi was happy to see that Hotch was still facing the corner. As soon as Hotch noticed that Spencer was up he was about to leave the corner. "Aaron Hotchner, did I tell you to leave the corner?"

"Uhmm… no… Sir."

"Then get back to the corner and stay until I tell you, you can leave."

"Yes Sir." Hotch said while he went back to his corner.

"Spencer and I are going to the kitchen to get some well needed coffee, but as you are taking over Spencer's grounding you are not allowed to drink coffee for a week."

Hotch turned around to face Rossi in shock. "What? You can't ground me!"

"Yes I can and I just did. You better face the corner again or else!" Rossi said firmly.

Not only Hotch looked shocked at Rossi but so did Spencer. He'd never seen anyone treat Hotch like that before.

Rossi turned his attention to Spencer when he was satisfied that Hotch went back to face the corner. "Come on son. You want coffee or not?"

Spencer hurried to follow his dad to the kitchen as he so craved for a good cup of coffee as he was only allowed to drink that kind of beverage in the afternoon. He was so annoyed that he still in his mid twenties was still in growth. Once in the kitchen Rossi handed Spencer a glass of water and two pain killers.

Spencer ignored it. "No thanks I'm good."

"Take them Spencer Matthew. Two pain killers are not addictive. Do you trust me?" Rossi asked worriedly. Afraid that his son never would trust him again for letting his uncle punish him unfairly.

"Of course I do, Dad."

"Then take them son."

Spencer let out a sigh and then reluctantly took the pills and the glass of water and swallowed the pills.

Rossi was relieved that his son hadn't lost the trust in him.

oOo

At the kitchen table Spencer asked, "How did you find out that I told you the truth," while he sipped happily at his coffee.

"Garcia thought that the recording looked very identical to an older one and she thought about it closely with your eidetic memory you wouldn't do the same mistakes twice so she dug more closely and found out it was an intern and he'd switch the recording. Seemed like he'd heard about your incident about firing rockets at the BAU and wanted you to be blamed for it. Don't worry I'll make sure that he will be transferred to Timbuktu." Rossi said and then drank the rest of the coffee that was in his cup. "Come on I think Aaron has been waiting long enough for his big punishment." Rossi said while standing up. "Can I borrow your hairbrush?"

Spencer looked shocked at him. "You're going to use a hairbrush on Hotch?" Spencer asked unbelievingly.

"Yes I am."

Spencer gulped. "Uhmm okay." Spencer said and then hurried to get the hairbrush.

When Spencer came down to the living room and gave Rossi the hairbrush Rossi took a seat on the couch and hid the brush behind his back. He then gave Spencer a sign to take a seat on the recliner where Rossi had placed a very soft cushion. Spencer did as asked and looked nervously from his uncle to dad.

"Aaron, you can leave the corner now."

Hotch let out a sigh. He couldn't quite be relieved off being allowed to leave the corner as he knew the hardest punishment yet was going to happen way too soon. So he reluctantly walked away from the corner and looked over at Rossi and then at Spencer. He looked very guilt ridden at Spencer. "I'm so sorry Spencer. For punishing you unfairly. I can understand if you'll never forgive me." Hotch said honestly.

"I forgive you Uncle Aaron. I know I'm partially to blame since I've lied all the other times."

Hotch gave him a sad smile. "Still I should have handled it very different. If I hadn't turned off my phone or if I had answered David's phone I wouldn't have punished you unfairly since Rossi would have told me the truth before I would've be able to. And I should have waited a few minutes longer as I was still angry when I spanked you. Because of that I gave you a too hard of a spanking that you didn't deserve even if you really had been guilty. I can never forgive myself for it."

"But Uncle Aaron, you can't live with that guilt forever. I don't want you to. I told you that I forgive you. You need to forgive yourself." Spencer pleaded.

Hotch shook his head.

"And that's where I come in. That's one part of the reason why I am going to punish you Aaron. As I know you so well I know you won't be able to forgive yourself if you won't get punished for what you did wrong." Rossi said.

Hotch didn't want to admit to either Rossi nor Spencer that Rossi was right. "But does it really have to be a spanking?" Hotch whined like a little kid.

"Yes and you know it." Rossi said firmly. "Now drop them!" Rossi said that brook no argument.

Hotch shook frantically his head.

"You spanked Spencer Matthew bare right?"

Hotch gulped. "Uhmm… y-yeah."

"Then I think it's only fair that you drop them too."

Hotch gulped and reluctantly dropped his pants and briefs. "Get over my lap now." Rossi ordered firmly and Hotch reluctantly did.

As Rossi wasn't angry he didn't gave the hard swats that Hotch had given Spencer though he made sure they were firm. He didn't want Hotch to be able to sit comfortably for a week. "You better not turn off your phone again Aaron Hotchner! How many times have you reprimanded Spencer Matthew for turning his off?" Rossi lectured him firmly without expecting Hotch to answer. He made sure that the under curves was included in the spanking. "OW! David stop! Please! It hurts! OW, OW!" Hotch screamed between swats.

Spencer pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them and started rocking back and forth. Even though he kind of knew that Hotch was getting what he deserved, and that Hotch had done the same to him what Rossi was doing to Hotch, he still didn't like seeing or hearing his uncle in pain.

Rossi noticed his son's distress he stopped the spanking for a second to tell his son, "Spencer Matthew. You can go up to your room and read for a bit if you want."

Spencer stopped rocking and looked over at his dad and nodded. "Thanks Daddy." Spencer said and hurried to head for his room. As soon as Spencer had left the living room Rossi took out the hairbrush, "How many times did you give Spencer Matthew with the hairbrush?"

"Uhmm… t-ten. W-why?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"Then I'm giving you twenty."

"What? No! Please!"

"Did you give Spencer a choice?"

Hotch shook his head. "N-no."

"Then I won't give you one either." Rossi said and then gave Hotch ten smacks with no mercy on Hotch unprotected backside. After the first ten smacks Hotch started to cry and when Rossi was done given him the twenty smacks he cried wholeheartedly. "I forgive you Bro. Can you forgive yourself now?"

Hotch nodded while still crying.

"Good." Rossi said and threw the brush away. He then got Hotch to sit beside him and gave him a tight brotherly hug. After Rossi had comforted Hotch for a few minutes he said, "Go get cleaned up. When you get back we're going to go through the rules while you are grounded."

"Aww come on Rossi. You can't mean that I'm grounded for a week." Hotch whined once again.

"Would you rather have another spanking than a week's grounding?"

Hotch shook his head frantically. "UUhmm no… Sir."

"Good then you better stop whining and go clean up."

Hotch nodded and hurried to do as ordered.

While Hotch cleaned up Rossi wrote the rules down on paper.

When Hotch read the rules he said, "You got to be kidding! I have to do ALL Spencer's paper work while sitting on my sore ass I might add and I have to do whatever he ask me to?"

Rossi was surprised at Hotch language at the moment he sounded like a teenager that didn't like the rules a parent has given him. He wasn't used to hearing Hotch talk like that. "Yes you have to. Though what Spencer Matthew asks of you to has to be reasonable. If it doesn't go against the rules I've given him then yes it's okay."

Hotch hit his face in his hands while he shook his head. "Am I in some kind of a twilight zone?"

"No I can assure you, you are not. You're in my home which will be your home for the week you are grounded."

Hotch let out a frustrated sigh. He wished he'd stayed in bed this morning and called in sick instead of going to work. 'Damn that intern he was going to kick that man to Timbuktu!' Hotch thought angrily.

Rossi clapped Hotch's shoulder. "You better get started on doing Spencer's chores."

Hotch growled but did as he was ordered.

oOo

Reid was deep in his reading when he heard his dad calling him for dinner. He then looked at the clock and was surprised it was so late, how fast the time had passed. He wondered why his dad hadn't called him down to do his chores. He hurried down to the kitchen since he was hungry. As soon as he went into the kitchen he noticed a new set of rules beside his own on the fridge. He looked confused over at his dad. "It's rules that Aaron has to live by while he is grounded."

Spencer looked surprised at that and then at Hotch. Hotch blushed. Reid then went close to the fridge and read the rules. He looked brightly at the rules where it said that Hotch had to do all his chores and paperwork for a week.

"Don't get any ideas Spencer Matthew. If you make him break the rules I've given you, you will be punished no matter that you've been punished unfairly today. Are we clear on that?"

'Ahh there went that idea.' Spencer thought sadly.

"I asked are we clear on that?"

Spencer gulped, "Yes sir."

"Good. Then take a seat and let's eat."

Rossi placed a soft cushion on both Hotch and Spencer's chair.

oOo

Since Spencer wanted to watch Star Trek with Rossi and Hotch later that evening Hotch was allowed to watch TV. Spencer sat between Rossi and Hotch on the couch. But before the movie was over Spencer was resting his head on his dad's lap while his legs was lying on Hotch's lap. Rossi had his arms protectively around Spencer while Hotch reached for a blanket and lay it over at Reid and rubbed his leg.

oOo

Five days later Morgan looked confused at Hotch when he once again was drinking tea instead of coffee. "Hey Hotch. Are you turning British on us? What's with the tea drinking? I thought you were more of a coffee person."

Hotch growled. He couldn't take it much longer. He was caffeine deprived and he so needed coffee and Reid had been talking his ears off with statistics and his feet were hurting from visiting all the museum for four days now after work and Reid wants to go on another trip to a museum today.

"Hey! Don't bite my head off! I was only asking." Morgan said while he raised his hands in defeat.

The End


End file.
